


Too Late

by Helena64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying Harry, Foursome - M/M/M/M (implied), M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena64/pseuds/Helena64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small piece that I wrote in my exam study breaks. Hope you enjoy, please tell me if there is too much crying!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Harry was determined, today was the day. He didn’t care what anybody else thought; the war was over, everyone was safe, Harry could just be normal and asking out the boy he likes is definitely normal even if it is Draco Malfoy.

He knew where to go, Draco went to the Room of Requirement the same time every Saturday afternoon. So with, Marauders map in hand and invisibility cloak on he hid behind the tapestry next to Barnabus and waited for his crush to come by. 

Soon enough Draco came walking down the corridor, Harry was waiting for the best moment to make his presence known but he watched as Draco furtively checked for others in the corridor and so Harry, curiosity piqued, snuck in behind him. The scene that awaited him had his heart stopping.

Draco was getting undressed and making out with the Weasley twins. Harry crouched in the corner as Draco took the twins to hand. Harry watched those piano fingers play along the twins bodies; inciting a cacophony of moans and sighs, that pink tongue that would poke out when he concentrated leaving trails of moisture along freckled planes. Harry watched as beautiful liquid silver eyes closed in ecstasy as the three of them writhed together in passion.

Harry watched the Draco sandwich with tears in his eyes. Well, at least he got to have his heart broken like normal teenagers did. But it wasn’t until the three of them just sat together kissing, huddled together contentment written over all of their faces that Harry fled, he couldn’t bear to see any more.  
-⌘-  
Harry had thought that seeing two of his friends get it on with the guy he had crushed on for months would have ended any sort of attraction to the blonde haired Adonis of Slytherin. But it had only gotten worse; erotic dreams turned into nightmares and when he saw the map, showing Draco heading up to the seventh floor, his heart started to ache.

The two of them had formed a sort of truce at the end of last year when they had had to drag Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy to the Ministry with them. The teenagers working together ended the dark lord and finished the war before it even started. That truce had been Harry’s hope that Draco wouldn’t just laugh in his face when did get the courage to ask him out. 

Now, Harry’s head had given up but his heart hadn’t and it was killing him. Seeing Draco across the Great Hall destroyed his appetite. Nightmares and dreams of want kept him from sleeping. Harry hated himself; for wasting away over a boy, not that anyone else had noticed. Ron had dumped Lavender the second he heard Hermione had a date with Cormac McLaggen and the two were so oblivious that Harry was surprised that they actually made it to class.  
-⌘-  
Harry wasn’t surprised as he fell to the ground; he had gotten so small lately people didn’t even notice him until they were tripping over him. He already had a black eye and a split lip from someone backing into him and knocking hi down the stairs. Harry wasn’t special anymore now that Voldemort was gone. He wasn’t important anymore.

All Harry’s thoughts froze as he looked to see who had gone sprawling with him. Draco was dusting his pants off hadn’t even noticed Harry there. That made him feel even worse; he wasn’t even noticeable to Draco even. So his eyes went wide when a slender hand was thrust into his face. 

“Potter, what are you doing skulking in corners, that's a Slytherin thing to do, not a Gryffindor.”

Harry got to his feet clumsily, masses of clothes to keep him warm and make him look less skeletal making things difficult, not to mention the pain in his chest or the tingle in his fingers from being near Draco. Harry had let go of Draco’s hand for a second before he was running to the seventh floor.

‘I need a place where I can be safe. I need a place where I can be safe. I need a place where I can be safe.’ The room that appeared was small, with small fireplace, what looked like his favorite armchair from Gryffindor common room and a thick blanket for him to hide under. Curling up into the chair, the warmth surrounding him a comfort that he never got from anyone except for parents he couldn’t really remember.

Snugged up tight, Harry felt safe enough to cry and hurt over being in proximity with Draco again. He didn't hear the door open again or the quiet shuffle of steps on the carpet. Startled when fingers carded through his hair he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

“Harry, are you ok? You don’t look well at all.” Harry buried his head under the blanket, stopping Draco’s hand from touching it, his concern, knowing it would only ever be platonic, hurt even worse than the ignoring.

“Harry, are you in pain? Did someone hurt you?” Harry’s whimpers must’ve been louder than he thought. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry felt guilty as he enjoyed having his crush’s full attention as well hating himself for relishing the contact between them.

 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” The arms left and Harry felt even more bereft of those warm arms having felt them comforting him, rather than just imagining it. “Please, I want to be alone. Please leave me alone.” The warmth at his back left and he waited long enough for Draco to have left before opening the floodgates. Sobbing into the fluffy blanket, Harry cursed his unrequited love and his stupid stubborn heart. “Stupid…so stupid…”

“Harry, you’re not stupid. Don’t ever think that. Who’s calling you stupid? Are people bullying you?” Draco hadn’t left. Harry was mortified. He hadn’t even checked he was alone before crying like the freak Uncle Vernon had always said he was. “Huh? No… Nobody is calling me stupid. I’m just stupid because I thought all my friends liked me, they don’t care about me now that I’ve saved everybody. Nobody has any time for me anymore.”

“Harry, I’m sure that’s not true. Why would you even think that?”  
“Because, Ron and Hermione only want to spend time with each other and ignore me all the time, mostly everybody else in Gryffindor blames me for everybody who died and everybody else ignores me because I’m not useful anymore, Ginny wont talk to me because I… I’m gay. And you’re dating Fred and George and have all your Slytherin friends so I don’t want to annoy you coz you’re so busy.”   
“Hang on. Why do you think I’m going out with the Weasley twins?”

Harry sunk lower into his chair and red rose in his cheeks unbidden. “I saw you three in the room of requirement. I wanted to talk to you so I followed you…” Harry knew Draco would be furious, just like all the times Ron was when he was busy talking with Hermione.

“Harry! Harry, it’s ok. Shh, don’t cry. You probably don’t know but the Malfoys are part Veela and so we have a group of mates. The amount changes depending on the Veela but two of my mates are the Weasley twins. I’m not mad that you saw us. I’m sad that you didn’t feel like you could talk to me but I’m not mad.”

Harry threw himself at his best friend, “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” He felt so much better when Draco held him again, “You’re my best friend, I thought we could talk about things like that.” At ‘best friends’ the comforting hug turned bittersweet and Harry pulled out of the blonde’s embrace. Turning away, Harry mumbled into his blanket “I like you.”  
“I like you too, Harry.”  
Harry was whirled off his feet straight into a kiss. 

“Huh? But, aren’t Fred and George your mates? What?”  
“I said two of my mates were Fred and George but I have three in total but a veela can’t acknowledge their mates until their mate says it first.”  
“What does that mean? What are you talking about? You said we were friends.”  
“It’s a defence mechanism. If a veela’s mate reject they die so, a veela can’t initiate any romantic interest until their mates do.”

Harry lost his train of thought as Draco brought their lips together again. He was so happy, Draco wanted him back and Harry thought he would sprout wings any minute and fly from the giddiness that enveloped him like Draco’s arms did at that moment. Releasing his lips, Draco picked Harry up and tucked the tiny, younger boy against his chest. Wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, Harry smiled into his shoulder. 

“My Harry, I have longed for you for so long. I knew you were mine before I even knew your name, just the green-eyed boy at Madam Milkin’s. I wanted to impress you but I pushed away and I was so angry, so sad that you might never be mine.”

 

Harry twisted his head to look up at Draco, shocked, had he always been wanted? Harry thought about how much he had wanted to live with Sirius, to have his parents back and cried, thinking about the pain and longing that Harry had put Draco through.  
“No, no, don’t cry. I only said that to reassure you not to make you sad.”  
“But you hurt so much because of me!” Draco held him close as he cried again, “It doesn’t matter, you are with me now and you love me and I’m so happy! I never want you to cry.” Harry sniffed hard trying to stop his tears. Giving Draco a blinding smile that made Draco fall in love all over again, “I’m always happy when I’m with you.”  
-⌘-   
It had been a year since that day in the Room of Requirement and Harry lay tangled up in bed with three men who loved him and who meant the world to him. He lay on his side head hooked under Draco’s chin, curled up body resting against his chest, one of Draco’s hands curled in Harry’s hair the other behind him under Fred’s cheek, Fred whose arm had become Harry’s pillow, the other resting on Draco’s hip rested along Harry’s back touching chest to hip. On Draco’s other side was George, cuddled around Draco’s back, hands holding on to Harry’s own. 

This way to wake up was Harry’s favourite. Encompassed and connected to all those he loved and together, never alone again. It didn't happen often, usually the twins were at the shop or researching and experimenting with more items, Draco was usually with them mixing potions together or with Severus Snape working on his Potions Mastery; usually up at the crack of dawn gathering potions supplies or at the ministry as part of the Wizengamot as Lord of the Malfoy family. Harry himself was often waking up early for his own Mastery as a healer. 

But today was a day they could all sleep in, together, and Harry smiled as blurry silver eyes and four sky blue ones stared back at him, full of love.


End file.
